The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for wrapping reams of paper.
As is known, an apparatus for wrapping reams of paper generally comprises:
(a) a unit for forming and feeding the reams along a path;
(b) units for forming the first tube for wrapping of the ream of paper with a wrapping sheet;
(c) devices for the lateral folding of the first tube in order to form lateral flaps so as to obtain two lower tongues and two upper tongues;
(d) folding devices for the upper tongues;
(e) spray devices adapted to spray an adhesive substance on the inner surfaces of the lower tongues;
(f) devices for folding the lower tongues over the respective upper tongues, already folded, in order to obtain a pack containing the ream.
Apparatus of this type have the drawback, however, that they are not very compact and are not adapted to process reams of small format.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an apparatus and a relative method for wrapping a ream of paper which is free from the drawbacks described above.
The apparatus of the present invention is therefore characterised in that the units for forming the first tube are adjacent to the devices for the lateral folding of this first tube in order simultaneously to form the lateral flaps.
The present invention therefore relates principally to an apparatus for wrapping reams of paper in accordance with the characteristic features claimed in claim 1.
A further object of the present invention is a novel method for wrapping reams of paper in accordance with the characteristic features claimed in claim 10.